Alone In The Rain
by foreveraloneintherain
Summary: After an awful summer Hermione looks forward to escaping to school but unexpectedly school isn't the escape she was looking for.
1. Back To School

Alone In the Rain

Chapter One

Back To School

Her POV

It's late but I don't care as I pack by trunk and bags as fast as I can. I don't care if the clothes are not folded or if the books aren't stacked perfect. Last year, everything had to be perfect. This year, I'll be happy if I get it all in there before he gets back. Who knows if I'll he will let me do anything after he's gets back. He's been gone most of the day so probably not. I spent my time earlier in the day writing letters to Ron and Harry telling them that I would not be meeting them at the Burrow like usual but would see them on the train. I'm just praying that they don't feel the need to write back. I would be in all kinds of trouble if I got a letter from them while he was here. That happened once. . . didn't have a happy ending.

As I throw the last book into the trunk I hear his car pull up. Frantically, I shut it, lock it and look for a place to hide it. Shoving and kicking it trying to get it under the bed I hear the front door open. I quickly stand up and look to make sure everything is in order. I run to the window, close it, set his picture back up on the nightstand and jump onto the bed and turn on some music, knowing it would get me in trouble but it was the lesser of the two evils.

Even above the music I can hear each step as his boots hit the hard wood of the stairs. Damn my parents for leaving me here with him. "He's such a nice boy, we trust him to take care of our little girl while we're gone." Nice boy alright. As the footsteps draw nearer my heart rate speeds up, dreading, wondering what fate has in store tonight. I'm snapped out of my thoughts and my eyes hit the floor when I hear the door open and him say, "What in hell is all that racket!"


	2. To Be Great

Alone In The Rain

Chapter Two

To Be Great

His POV

_Do this! Do that! Don't you want to be great?!_ Ugh. . . my father and I have two very different ideas of great. His: deatheater path. Mine: not. It would be so easy to just do what everyone expects of me. Everyone outside the circle already assumes that I'm already one of them. So why not? Because I don't want to be that person. Yes, I may have a mean streak and yes, I may enjoy it, but in no way or fashion and I a killer. No, I'm not going to marry the squeaky mouse Pansy, and no, I won't join you.

All this ran through my head as I was packing to leave for school the next morning. Before I knew it there was a knock on my door. As I crossed the room to answer the door, it opened and there stood my father. "You have five minutes to prepare yourself and be in the study. He's coming." And then he was gone. Oh, I don't think so. Throwing another armful of school items into my trunk I shut it, shrink it, and strap it to my broom. Another minute and I am out my window and on my way to King's Cross before my fate is decided for me. The whole flight I just keep telling myself that I will be safe at school. I'm headboy, I'll tell Dumbldore everything and he will help me. _I hope._


	3. Escape

Alone In The Rain

Chapter Three

Escape

Her POV

I woke up, pain everywhere. I left my eyes closed, not wanting to open them quite yet. Maybe, if I leave them closed I can fool myself into thinking that I'm in my room, alone. Nothing happened last night, my trunk is not hiding under my bed, my window is not locked, everything is fine. Nope, didn't work. The arm that's laying across my stomach is like a shield to any sort of fantasy. Nothing but the agonizing reality here. I sigh and open my eyes. It's still dark out, which is what I had planned for. If I got up too late he wouldn't have let me leave. Since he's still asleep and probably will be for awhile after the amount of alcohol that he consumed last night. Ok, first before anything review the plan. Get out of the house undetected, get a cab to the station, get on train, get through dinner at school, go to Dumbledore. The catch, do all that without falling apart. Okay, I can do this. I'm Hermione Granger for goodness sakes! No, I'm not her anymore. I'm a shadow of what she used to be. I don't know who I am anymore. I thought I was smarter than this but look at me, here I am. Now, I'm just wasting time.

I slowly turn my head to double check what I already know. Yes, he's still asleep. I ever so slowly slide my way to the edge of the bed. Only once do I have to freeze because he stirs. I quietly move my way across the room that my jeans were thrown across, I slide them on, find a shirt and pull it on. My body is screaming at me the entire time but I ignore it. I have to get out of here. I squat down and whisper the shrinking spell on my trunk. My eyes dart to the bed, as I reach for my trunk he rolls over and grunts. All that's going through my head is four words that my life depends on. Please don't wake up. I successfully retrieve my trunk and tip-toe across the room and out into the hallway. I quietly run downstairs, slide one my shoes and open the front door. I leave it open so he doesn't hear it shut and as I step out onto the porch the cab I had arranged the previous day pulls up. I run to it, throw myself in the backseat and tell him where to drive.

So far the plan is a success. And without a single glance back I'm on my way to the station that will take me to safety.

I pretend not to see the strange and worried looks I receive from the cab driver. I just stare out the window and do everything in my power not to cry. To do this I think about what life at school will be like.

I made Headgirl so I would be in different sleeping quarters than the rest of the Gryffindors. Ginny would definitely have to stay with me several nights, especially in the beginning. Or, I don't know, maybe a room to myself is what I need after this summer. I wonder who Headboy is. Somehow I have a feeling I already know but secretly wish I'm wrong.

As the cab pulls to a stop I get out some money to pay the man. He just gives me a sad smile, full of pity and tells me it's on him. I look at him and hand him some cash. I don't need anyone's pity. Walking through the station the looks I receive reminds me to go fix my appearance. I look in the mirror and evaluate myself. I don't like to look in a mirror very often as of late. It's not a pretty sight. I look around and see nobody. I enlarge my trunk and pull out my make-up bag. With a lot of concealer and foundation I manage to cover-up the bruises. I change into a long sleeved shirt and layer a short sleeved one on top of it. Now suitable for public and friend appearance I look in the mirror again. There, you just got to know how to do it. Only the very skilled eye would be able to tell something was not right. I practice a smile. Perfect.

I make my way to the right platform. Not even a minute after I'm there do I bump into someone and fall to the ground. My already sore body screams at me. I look at who it is and quickly back to the ground. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." The words come out of my mouth from habit. He just walks away. I continue to sit there as I watch his feet disappear into the crowd. Okay girl, get yourself together. You're not at home anymore. This is your territory. Since when do you cower at the feet of Malfoy? Never. Now, get it together.

I pick myself up, brush the dust off and continue to the train. After finding Ron, Harry and Ginny in a compartment I hesitate for a second. Deep breath, composure, okay. I open the door. Immediately all heads turn my direction and commotion breaks out. All of them are smiling and on their feet in an instant, talking at once. "Hermione! I'm so glad to see you!" "Hermione! Why didn't you come to Rons?" "Hi, Hermione!" Ron hugs me. I can't help but flinch. I push him away and smile. I give Harry a quick hug. I notice Ginny looking at me funny. I smile the perfectly practiced smile and hug her longer than the other two. Why? I don't know. Maybe I was trying to draw strength from her.


	4. Breathe

Alone In The Rain

Chapter Four

Breathe

Note: Just a note for previous chapters as well as any and all previous chapters. I do not own, or claim to own Harry Potter or any characters related to such.

His POV:

As I'm walking down an alley towards the station my mind wanders. _What would have happened if I had stayed? Would I be one of them? What kind of mission would I be on right now? Who would be the victim? Someone who crossed _Him_ or someone who did nothing except exist? Like Granger? I'll be the first to admit that she's a royal pain and I wish she would disappear . . . but die? Or worse? No._ Swerving to avoid a questionable puddle I continue to think. _No doubt Granger has received the position Headgirl. A whole year putting up with her would be agony, but it will provide ample time to make sure she knows what I think about her. Maybe it might even prove to be an excellent opportunity to execute some devious plans aimed at her._ I turn the corner and walk into the station.

Inside I stop and glance around the vast space. No one catches my eye immediately so I proceed forward to the platform. My trained eyes never stop moving, looking for potential threats. With one last glance around I pass through the barrier. To my surprise I am confronted with an obstacle. I look down and see none other than Granger sprawled at my feet. Not taking her eyes off the ground she mumbles a weak apology. My eyes narrow at her. _That's not like Granger._ Behind me I hear Pansy's squeak so I quickly step around the girl at my feet and continue toward the train.

_That's wasn't like Granger at all. I would have expected the normal rant and rave about how I'm so dumb and clumsy and should be more aware about the people around me. How I should care a little more. Then I would have made some sarcastic remark about her filth and golden boy and we would have been on our way. _I picture her on the ground trying to remember something. _There was something not right about her. She didn't look up. Odd but that's not it. Why do I care? Its Granger already, get over it. Maybe she finally learned her lesson about superiors. _

Shaking the incident out of my head I quickly find a compartment and make myself comfortable sprawled across a seat. Tired from the flying instead of sleeping the night before I close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

"Draco!" I groan. "Draco, wake up! You're sleeping!" There is only one person in the world with the shrill voice and I would rather snog Granger right now than hear it in my ear. "You think so Pansy? I thought I was dead." I push her off me and sit up. "Draco!" I get up and walk out of the compartment with her shrieking behind me. I move my way down the train looking for the heads compartment, hoping I'm not late.


	5. Don't Ask

Alone In The Rain

Chapter Five

Don't Ask

Her POV:

After releasing Ginny I sat down next to her on one side of the compartment. Ron and Harry sat opposite us. I looked from Harry to Ron and noticed that he was looking at me and blushing. I raised my eyebrow at him and he quickly looked away. _Odd._ "So how was your summer Harry?" I asked, changing my line of vision from Ron back to Harry. "Oh, it was the same old. Pretty close to awful. Went and spent part of it with Ron." "Great!" I interrupted him before he could ask the same of me. "What about you Hermione? How was your summer?" Ginny asked. _Ah, attacked from the side._ _Quick think of a plausible lie._ "My parents vacationed in Germany." _Not a lie._ "I've always wanted to go to Germany." Ginny looked dreamily into the distance. "So what did you do while they were away?" Harry inquired. _Ugh. . . . _ Ron looked at me expectantly. I consider telling them. Then I remember the pity from the cab driver, the stares from the people in the station. I wouldn't be able to stand these three most important people in my life look at me the same way. "Nothing, I just stayed at home and relaxed." I felt my eyes start to tear up. "I made Headgirl though so I should probably go so I'm not late." Before anyone could say anything else I stood up and quickly exited the compartment.

I didn't stop until I was almost a car away. I stopped and breathed for a moment. Then continued at a fast pace towards the Heads car. I was relieved to see it was empty when I arrived. I slid the door open and stepped in. It was slightly larger than the others, the seats looked like they had a little more cushion to them as well. I noticed two envelopes, one on each seat. One read Hermione Granger in a beautiful script, on the other Draco Malfoy. I knew it. I knew it, but I had still hoped I was wrong. _Ugh, a whole year working with him. At least its not Harry. There would be no way for me to keep my secret if Harry were Headboy. Maybe this was better. With Malfoy being in the same quarters as me Harry and Ron will not want to come around as often. _

I slowly closed the door behind me, and pulled the shade down. I moved the envelope to the floor. _I'll read it later._ I curled up next to the window. The cool air emanating off of it was a bit refreshing. I rested my head against the cool glass, it eased my headache a little. And at that moment I couldn't hold the tears back anymore. What had gone wrong with my life? I was so much smarter than that, and if I wasn't I didn't deserve this position. I didn't deserve the honor and prestige that being Headgirl came with. I moved my leg accidently hitting it on the edge of the seat. The pain was like a trigger for all the tears that I hadn't today.

His POV:

_Stupid Pansy. Dimwit. No man will ever want a girl that clingy. I feel sorry for the poor bastard that gets stuck with her. Now where is that compartment. Ah! There it is. _I reach for the handle to open the door when I hear something. I hesitate trying to discern what the noise is. _Crying? Is someone crying?_ I listen closer and my theory is proved correct. I go back to the beginning of the car and walk back as loud as I can. Yup, that did the trick, now it was just sniffles. I reach for the handle again and open the door. There curled up on the seat with her head on the window is none other than Hermione Granger. I take a second to look at her. She does a pretty good job of acting like nothing was happening. She just looked like she was resting. "Granger, how did I know it was going to be you." She rolled her eyes in my direction and sat up. "Probably the same way I knew you were going to be picked." She crossed her legs. I walked in and sat down. "Well, we are our heads favorite students." "I like to think it was my smarts and integrity. I don't know what got you here. Money? Threats?" "Oh, you've hurt my feelings. Ha, got anything better mudblood?" "Nothing worth wasting on you ferret." Her eyes meet mine but only for a split second and then they dart to looking out the window and studying the floor. I pick up an envelope that has my name on it. Opening it I see that it has several papers in it.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy;_

_Congratulations on being nominated as Headboy for this school year. I am pleased to inform you that you were the only nomination and that I quite whole heartedly agree that you deserve this position. As I'm sure you know by now Miss Granger was selected as Headgirl. You two shall share quarters in the east wing. The portrait is one that I have specially picked for the two of you. I think it will suit you well I am quite aware that you and Miss Granger have had mishaps in the past and I am hoping that this shared duty will bring you together in a more friendly way. After so many years at Hogwarts I'm sure you know that inter-house unity is one of our many goals. Never before in the history of Hogwarts has a Griffyndor and Slytherin served as Heads successfully. I have full confidence that you and Miss Granger will be able to change this. If not, there will be dire consequences. Enclosed in this envelope is a list of duties, the appropriate amount of points to be deducted for misbevhaviors, a patrolling schedule and other items I deemed useful._

_Yours, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS- The password is lollipop._

I looked up at Granger after I got done reading the letter. Dumbledore believed that Granger and I could work together? Crazy old bat. "Have you read your letter yet?" She turned and looked at me and then quickly looked away as if she thought better of it. "Not yet." "Perfect little Granger hasn't opened her envelope yet? My what is the world coming to?" She looked at me with a glare that I only got on special occasions. "I am not perfect." And back to the window her gaze went. "Well, I could have told you that one along time ago Mudblood." No response. "Since you have failed to read your letter I'll tell you what mine said. It said Dumbledore is crazy and needs to retire. He believes that you and me can finally bring together his dream of inter-house unity and that we can change history." She grabbed her envelope off the floor and pulled out her letter. I watched her eyes scan the document. Was that eye darker than the other one? "Great." She sighed and leaned back into the seat. I smirked, "So since we're going to be living together I think we should have some ground rules--" "Later Malfoy, I'm not in the mood." "I've noticed. Doesn't have anything to do with that lovely black eye your sporting does it? Did someone finally get tired of your smart mouth? Teach you a lesson." Not looking up she picked up her papers, and walked out. _Hm, this year could be interesting._


	6. Possession

Alone In The Rain

Chapter Six

Possession

Her POV:

_Malfoy can be such a prick. How can Dumbledore think that Malfoy and I can get along let alone live together? He's so insensitive. _ I walk down the train, not knowing where I'm headed just away from him. As I'm walking the train slows down to a stop. _Oh, we're here already that seemed like a quick trip._ I see Harry and Ron up ahead of me. I catch up to them feeling bad for walking out so abruptly on them earlier. "Hey guys!" They turn around and wait for me to catch up. "So who's Headboy?" Harry puts his arm around me and guides me in between them. I suppress the urge to flinch. "None other than our favorite ferret." "Malfoy." I turn to look at Ron who had just growled. "You alright Ron?" "Fine." We make our way off the train as Ron and Harry continue talking about how Malfoy and if he lays a hand on me all the awful things they could do to him. I'm smiling at how ridiculous some of the things they come up with are. I take a quick look at all the people around us. Scanning the familiar faces my eyes stop on one. I find that my feet have stopped moving as well, and I can't breathe. _Please tell me this is a dream._ Ron and Harry stop as well. "What wrong Hermione?" Harry looks to see where I'm looking. My nightmare makes his way towards us.

"Hey babydoll. Sorry I wasn't able to catch up to you on the train." Words are stuck in my mouth. "Hermione who is this?" Ron's voice hitches a little. I'm still having trouble breathing. "Go on tell them." His eyes penetrate mine. I'm suddenly very aware that Harry's arm is still around me. He looks down at it. He grabs my arm and pulls me to him. Now it's his arm where Harry's used to be. His grip is very tight but I know better than to show it. "She must be speechless with joy to see me. I'm Scott, her boyfriend." His arm tightens; I put my arm around him like I know he wants. "Boyfriend?" Harry and Ron speak at the same time. "Hermione didn't mention a boyfriend." Harry said looking at me confused. "Didn't she?" Scott's arm is so tight I want to cry. I clear my throat knowing words are expected from me. "Ya, this is my boyfriend. I wanted to tell you guys after dinner where we could talk about it more." "Well darling. I don't think we'll be going to dinner. I haven't seen you all day I want to spend some quality time with you." My heart stops in terror. "Hermione can't miss dinner. She's Headgirl." Ron puts in. I quickly glance up at Scott. He's not happy. I guess I will see you afterwards then." He pulls me up to him and kisses me, hard. He then half shoves me away and I stumble. "You're so clumsy." And then he walks away.

* * *

After dinner I quickly exit the Great Hall, letting Malfoy take care of Head duties tonight. I run all the way to the east wing and look for a portrait that would describe Malfoy and me well. There, a picture of a lion and a snake. Not paying attention to what exactly the details are I say lollipop and enter. I walk into the vast room and stop in awe. I'm stopped from looking around when I hit the floor. I roll over and wish I was anywhere but here. "Well isn't this nice. You run out on me while I'm still sleeping, you leave the front door wide open, and I find you here in another mans arms!" "Scott, it wasn't what it looked like. Harry is just--" I'm cut off by a back hand to the face. I take a second and look back at him. He's squatting over me. "Harry's just what? Your lover?" I rush to try to make it right. "No! I swear he's just a friend. We've been friends since first year. He didn't think there was anything wrong with--" Another back hand. "Well I didn't see you correct his thinking did I?" I look down. "No, sir." "No, and now he thinks he can do whatever he wants with you." He grabs my chin and makes me look at him. "You are mine and mine only. No man is to ever put his hands on you. Understand me?" "Yes, sir." "And I don't want you to see them anymore either is that understood?" "Please, they're my best friends." His fingers get tighter and he leans towards me. "Understood?" At that moment the portrait opens, and Scott swiftly lets go of my chin, grabs my hand and pulls me up. "What's going on here?" I look past Scott. Never in my life have I ever been so relieved to see Malfoy. "Scott put his arm around me and turned to face Draco. "Nothing mate. Clumsy just fell." Malfoy looked at me to confirm and I looked down to the ground. "Go on to your room honey." And I was pushed away from the two of them. Not wanting to get into any more trouble I quickly walked away. I stopped just inside the door to my room and listened.

"My name's Scott." "Malfoy, what are you doing here?" "I'm Hermione's boyfriend." "Huh, Granger managed to land a man. Surprising, but you can't be in here. This is for head's only." I heard Scott take a couple steps. "Stay away from my girl. She's mine. You touch her I'll make sure you pay." And with that I heard him walk out. I closed my door and with a sigh slid down the wall and started sobbing.


	7. Places

Alone In The Rain

Chapter Seven

Places

His POV:

I stood there after _Scott_ had left. Who the hell did this guy think he was? Did he not know who I was? No one _ever_ talks to a Malfoy that way. I consider going after him to teach him his place but think better of it. It's late. Overhead I hear a door close. Granger must have been eavesdropping. I make my way up the stairs to my right and see a door on the far side with a D.M. neatly inscribed in it. _Granger finally got herself a man. Weird. I wonder what was going on when I came in. Probably were going to get it on. Ugh, Granger in the sack, what a thought. _I stopped for a moment. What was that noise? I'm standing by Granger's door. I listen closely. Crying? Again? _Man, did this girl cry all the time? If so this was going to get fairly annoying for the next year. _Something clicked, why_ did she not answer me when I came in? Normal Granger would have been blushing and stuttering to make excuses. Granger is not my worry. She's probably crying because she finally realized she's not worth anything and this Scott guy has showed her her place. And now I just have to show him his. _

I continued down until I got to my room. I open it and only briefly look around before falling gratefully onto the green, silky sheets.

Her POV:

Startled awake by a nightmare I sat up quickly. Then a second later wished I hadn't. My body screamed from pain and being cramped. I looked around; I was on the floor by the door still. I must have fallen asleep which would explain why I was so stiff. I slowly got up gently stretching muscles that were too sore to move. With one foot asleep I hobble to the door that I assume is the bathroom. I open it and notice there is another door on the opposite side. _A joining bathroom, great._ I limp over and lock it from the inside. Feeling a little safer I start the water in the vast tub turning it to a fairly hot temperature. I add some lavender bubbles at an attempt to relax. I slowly begin to peel my clothes off, freely wincing each time a muscle protested. Reluctantly I look at myself in the mirror. Bruises of varying size, shape and color spot my body. I'm thin, really thin, but I've filled out the way a woman should. Just thin. _And battered._ I sigh, _how am I going to survive a school year with him. I barely survived the summer. Maybe I can avoid him, go to classes and come straight back here and hide. I'll have to convince Malfoy to change the password. How much does Malfoy know? Is this what I've been reduced to? Hiding and caring what Malfoy the ferret thinks? _I sigh again and slowly sink into the tub. I close my eyes letting the hot water soothe my muscles and the scent relax my mind. _I don't want to think about either of them right now. _

* * *

"Granger. Granger. Hey Mudblood wake up!" I hear Malfoy's annoying voice in my ear.

"What in Merlin's name do you want?" I ask.

"I want you to get your filth out of my bathroom." I open my eyes. I realized I was still in the tub.

"Malfoy what do you think you're doing coming in here when I'm in here! It is completely indecent behavior!" I smile because I just realized that only the old me would have yelled at a man like that.

"Well Granger. You've been in here a bloody two hours and I don't fancy being late. You didn't answer when I knocked on the door so I came in here to kick you out. Is that a bruise on your cheek?" My hand flew to my cheek.

"I fell."

"Well you really are clumsy aren't you?" My smile long gone, I stare at Malfoy blankly.

"Get out."  
"No it's my turn in here so I'm taking it."

"Then hand me a towel."

"Nope." He took off his shirt. Knowing I'm not going to get anywhere trying to reason with him I sigh and reach for one.

"Man Granger either you must be more clumsy than I originally thought or someone got you good." I quickly snatch my arm back, realizing I had just let Malfoy see the bruises on my arm. I cover myself with the towel I had managed to retrieve and left the bathroom without saying a word. _Stupid git._

In my room I sit on my bed. I hear Malfoy start water for the shower and relax knowing it will be a few minutes. I take time to survey my room. It was a good size. A large window faced to the west, burgundy curtains covered it but they were slightly sheer so that light still entered. I was sitting on a king sized bed. The drapes around it were a pretty gold but if it moved the right way it had a burgundy tint. There was a large oak dresser on one wall, and a vanity on another. I notice another door beside it so I get up to go investigate. I open it and to my surprise is the biggest closet I've seen. I just stare for a few moments before cautiously stepping inside. I hear Malfoy exit on his side of the bathroom so I decide to finish investigating later and hurry and get dressed. After putting a glamour charm on so that no one else notices the bruises I walk down to the main common room. Malfoy is already there preparing to leave. "Hey Malfoy wait up!" I job down the stairs.

"What Granger? Want me to walk you to the great hall? Fat chance."

"No you git. I want to change the password but it takes both of us to do it."

"Why do you want to change the password? We've been here for like ten hours."

"I think Scott overheard it last night and it's against Dumbledore's rules for someone else to know it."

"Well why did you tell your sodding boyfriend anyway?"

"I didn't."

"Whatever, lets do this then. I have better places to be."

"Fine." We walk out to the hallway and stand in front of the portrait. Together we say the incantation and as I pause to ask what he wants the password to be he says "ago pro cras" I make a mental note to look it up later but say it anyway. "Thanks Malfoy." I say and walk off down the hallway. I hear his more deliberate steps behind me.

"You never did answer me." I stop and turn to look at him.

"About?"

"Why you have bruises on your arm."

"That's because I don't believe it's any of your business Malfoy."

"Everything is my business Granger and you and your hubby better not try to get it on in our common room again. Don't be fooled, I won't hesitate to turn you into Dumbledore."

"Well Malfoy, if you really think that is what we were doing, next time feel free to do what you like." This time I turned and rapidly walked away not wanting to discuss this subject further. I slow down when I know he's a few hallways away. _What would Malfoy do if he knew? Would he care? Of course not. Would he laugh? Most likely. _ I enter the great hall and walk towards my normal seat without a second thought. I sit down next to Harry and across from Ron. "Morning guys." I only get a mumbled reply from both as they are shoving food in their mouth. "Harry where is Ginny?" He slows down enough to half answer.

"Dunno." And resumes gorging himself.

"Well you're helpful." He nods in my general direction. Not hungry I just sip on juice, watching them eat an abnormal amount of food. Ron looks up to take a breather.

"So who's the guy?" Forgetting for a blissful moment I have to ask.

"What guy?"

"Yesterday. The bloke. Scott or what's his name. He's coming now."

"He's coming now?"

"Yeah, he's walking this way." _Great. Too late to make an escape. _

"He's my boyfriend." The words feel like poison in my mouth. I hear footsteps behind me. I close my eyes wishing it was Ginny but knowing otherwise. I feel weight occupy the bench beside me. Isn't this ironic, my best friend on one side, my worst nightmare on the other. Never thought anyone could make Malfoy look like a harmless puppy. I get a kiss on the cheek and a whisper in my ear.

"What did I tell you?" He moves back and says louder. "Morning dear." I open my eyes a force the practiced smile.

"Morning." I turn and give him a kiss, knowing it's expected.

"Ugh, you guys make me sick." Ron mumbles going back to his food. I try to resist from shivering when Scott puts his hand on my leg. Harry turns into a god in my eyes when he says that it's time for class. I jump up to leave when Scott grabs my forearm. Harry notices me stop and stops to wait. I lean down and kiss Scott and then pull away knowing he won't make a show in front of people.


	8. Higher Beings

Alone In The Rain

Chapter Eight

Higher Beings

Her POV:

As Harry, Ron and I make our way to Potions I can't help but be thankful for the two of them. Without even knowing it they are saving me from endless nightmares. Scott may be a beast but he won't make a scene in public unless severely provoked. How did I not realize he was from the wizarding world? I was sure going to pay for walking away with the two of them later. Especially since only last night I was told not to be around them anymore. To every upper being there is I pray that he doesn't find out the new password. If only I could tell someone about him. I can't tell Harry and Ron because they would be too emotional about it. They would get themselves in trouble going after him. Dumbledore would ask his side of the story and he would say I was lying. Plus, I know that everyone would find out and I really don't want the ridicule and pity that would come with that. No, suffer in silence or solve it myself. Is there a solution to this? All summer and I couldn't think of one except to come here. I came here and what? He followed me to my haven. Is there really no safe place from him? My common room. As long as he doesn't find out the password, my common room is safe. Sad to say I would much rather put up with Malfoy than with Scott. I wonder why Malfoy was so interested about my arm. He probably just wanted more information to taunt me with and throw back in my face. Can't give him more leverage.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron yelled at the same time.

"What? Geez, you didn't have to yell."

"We kept saying your name. We're here." I looked around. Somewhere in the midst of my mind jumping around we had arrived at the door to potions.

"Oh, right. Okay, let's go." I walked ahead of them into the stoned room. I led the boys over to our usual table. We sat down and the boys continued their previous conversation and I zoned out staring at the blackboard.

Brought out of my daze by a sudden hush of the room I looked around. Snape had swept into the room and stood at the front glaring anyone and everyone down.

"In his effort to continue inter-house unity, and seeing that it is two rival houses in this class, the headmaster has requested that I assign partners. Therefore, partners will be Gryffindor with Slytherin." He glared again daring anyone to say something. You could tell he was definitely not happy about the situation and that Dumbledore's request was more of an order. "Everyone stand up and go to the back of the room." I picked my bag off the floor and went to the back wall with everyone else. The class naturally split itself into Gryffindor and Slytherin. Only then did I notice that Scott was in this class, I stared at Snape to avoid making eye contact with him as he made his way over to me. _Come on let's go already._ Snape started listing off people and pointing to tables. The tables only had two chairs each now instead of three. Snape suddenly was not the worst teacher ever anymore when he listed of Scott's name right as he got to me. I watched as Scott threw both Snape and me a glare as he walked away towards his assigned chair. I sighed, relieved.

"Granger and Malfoy." Oh come on. Are you serious? It's not enough I have to share _everything_ with him. I have to be his partner in class as well? I rolled my eyes and walked to the table Snape had pointed at. Dumbledore's doing I suppose. Doing everything he possibly can to make us get along. I nodded to Malfoy as I sat down next to him. He, of course, smirked at me and moved his stool as far away as possible.

After Snape was done putting the partners together he strode back to the front of the room. He started class and I started taking notes. I was interrupted mid-thought when a paper landed right where my next word was supposed to go. I stared at it for a second. The writing was only too familiar. _Open Now._ I sighed and put my quill down still staring at it. Debating. I slowly reached for it and opened it, instantly wishing I hadn't.

_What did I tell you about those two? I said stay away from them. What did you do? You disobeyed me again. When will you learn? I will meet you at your common room later to discuss this matter further._

_-Scott_

I closed my eyes and folded the note back up and stuck it in my book. I knew only too well what discussing the matter entailed. It was his way of saying that he would discuss while he beat the obedience into me. I felt like bawling there in the middle of class. Then everyone would know and I wouldn't have to worry anymore, right? Wrong. How could I make it back to my common room before he did?

"Since you all seem to be too interesting in complaining about your partners, I expect a three foot essay on my desk tomorrow at the beginning of class on todays subject matter. And I expect you to complete it_ with_ your partners." With one last glare Snape exited the room. Once again Snape managed to save my life. I turn to Malfoy but before I can say anything he speaks up.

"See you in the library before dinner Granger." I nod and run to catch up with Ron and Harry.

As I'm walking to the common room to drop off some books before heading to the library my mind wonders once again. It's weird that Malfoy didn't say anything about having to work with me as a partner. He never passes up a chance to make some sort of snide remark. Thankfully I've been able to avoid Scott today. All my classes have the same people in them and all the teachers just went with Snape's pairings. As a result I've been sitting next to Malfoy all day. Funny how sitting next to Malfoy is a mere shadow in my day compared to the thunderstorm that Scott is. Why is Scott so insistant that I stay away from Harry and Ron? It would cause suspicion of him, doesn't he know that? Maybe he just doesn't care. God help me if that's the case because that just means things are going to get worse from here. He just transferred so maybe he doesn't know how close we are and how _everyone_ knows it. The rumor that I had a boyfriend got around the mill and everyone was talking about it. Boyfriend my --

My thought process was abruptly interrupted when I hit the wall, a large hand around my neck. My vision goes black for a minute from the impact. Once I blink it away I see a very angry Scott towering in front of me. His grip on my neck is hard but not so much to cut of air. He just stands there staring at me for a moment. I stay silent. He backhands me and my head snaps to the side. My eyes water.

"You little whore. I told you to stay away from them and you spent all day with them! And that Malfoy bloke, you clung to his side all day. You have exactly five seconds to explain yourself before I teach you a lesson about being mine."

"Harry and Ron are my best friends everyone would notice if I suddenly stopped being around them. It's been like that for years. I hate Malfoy, teachers put me with him. If I had it my way I would be with you." I said the short explanation as fast as I could adding the last part on for good measure. He looked at me for a second, I held my breath hoping he bought it. Finally, he took his hand from my neck. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"See what you make me do? I love you and you just make me so mad by hanging out with these other guys. Your mine, you understand that?"

"Yes, sir, and I wouldn't have it any other way." I wanted to do so many things at that moment. Cry, throw up, hit him, run, but I stayed put. He grabbed me and hugged me hard.

"Come on, let's go make-up." He grabbed my upper arm and pulled me the rest of the way to the common room. "Open it."

"You're really not supposed to be in here." I mumbled in hopes of deterring his way of thinking.

"I said open it." I begrudgingly said the password and he pushed me through the portrait hole. I tripped trying to regain my balance and landed on the floor. He rolled me over and straddled me pinning my hands with his.

"We could get in trouble." I desperately didn't want this to happen now.

"Are you trying to make me mad again?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"No, it's just that if--"

"Granger." I was cut off by the sound of my name. "I told you I would tell Dumbledore next time he was in here." Ah, how is it Malfoy is my knight in shining armor lately? "And I don't fancy being stood up."

"I'm sorry Malfoy." I looked up at Scott, his eyes pierced mine. "I lost track of time. Excuse me hun I have to go work on that essay with Malfoy for Potions." Scott got up, grabbed my wrist and jerked me to my feet. It took every ounce of self control I had not cry out. It seemed he had twisted my wrist earlier. I swallowed hard, blinking back tears. I leaned down, kissed me hard, whispered in my ear and stalked out of the room. I sighed, closed my eyes and fell back onto the couch. His last word giving me chills. _Later._

"What the hell was that about Granger?"


	9. Lies

Alone In The Rain

Chapter Nine

Lies

Her POV:

I kept my eyes closed but I could feel his stare boring into me. _If only I could tell him the truth. It would be so nice to have someone know. Make it so much easier not to try to hide. But no, he's made it quite clear that he does not care for me in anyway imaginable. He would probably say that I only get what I deserve. I have to live with him for the rest of the year. One nightmare is enough. Hide it is._ "What are you talking about Malfoy." It wasn't really a question. Just a sentence that would spare me time to come up with a plausible story.

"What am I talking about? I'm talking about lover-boy on top of you when I walk through the door. I'm talking about you standing me up at the library. When one you made a big deal about changing the password this morning and two you take your school work just as seriously as I do." He made a very good point. This was going to be tough.

"Well, I'm sure you've had girlfriends before Malfoy. Sex God of Slytherin. I'm sure you know how it works, and maybe I just have other priorities this year." My eyes were still closed but I heard the chair across from me settle as he sat down in it.

"This isn't you Granger. You're bookworm, prude, goody-two-shoes Granger." I opened my eyes at this and stood up, angry.

"What the hell do you know Malfoy? You don't know one single thing about me. Not one damn thing. You have done nothing but judge me since I have known you but you don't know anything. You just don't know! And I could care less whether you fail this essay or not. So just go to hell Malfoy." I stalked off to my room, slamming the door behind me. I fell onto the bed and just let all the tears from that day escape. _This isn't how it's supposed to be. I'm headgirl. I'm smart and driven. But now I'm just degraded and beaten._

His POV:

I stared straight into her eyes while she was yelling at me. I can read people very well, it's part of my training. Everything she said while sitting on the couch was a lie. But now, standing here yelling at me, this was real. This was real anger, but there was something else. I stared at her, trying to see what it was. Her eyes. . . she looked like she was in emotional pain. I had seen it in my father's 'clients' many times. They were trying to show strength and courage but really they were terrified and wanted to curl into a ball and cry. _No, I must be wrong. That can't be Granger. _Not feeling like going upstairs, I move over to the couch and sprawl out. I lay my arm over my eyes and sink into my dreams.

Her POV:

I wake up to a hand over my mouth, my eyes fly open. My breathing is fast as I see Scott's eyes staring back at me. "Morning love." He smiles and removes his hand.

"What are you doing here?" "Is that the proper way to greet me?" "I'm sorry. Morning sweetie." I gave him a quick kiss, and I suddenly remembered that he had been with me when I had opened the portrait last night, and knew what he was here for. Trying to escape before it went any further I pushed myself, "I should get ready for class." "Class can wait." And he pushed me back down onto the bed. "Scott please, can't this wait? I don't want to be late."

* * *

"Don't want to be late to class or don't want to be late to meet with Malfoy?" He asked as he straddled me. "Class, Scott. Snape already doesn't like me as it is, and I didn't get that essay done yesterday." "And who's fault is that?" He leaned down and kissed me. _Yours._ "Mine." "Right, now I believe you owe me something from yesterday correct?" He put his hand on my wrist and I suddenly remembered how bad it hurt. "Yes." 


End file.
